


Ridiculous Arguments

by oogieoatmeal



Series: Tumblr Writings [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morons, but we love, dumb bfs, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogieoatmeal/pseuds/oogieoatmeal
Summary: Goofballs at night.





	Ridiculous Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to post moreeeee ;-;

It’s another summer night, where the blistering heat ends with the cool air of nighttime.

And Keith and Lance are not sleeping.

They’re not really doing anything. Well, they’re doing something, there’s just not a name to it.

The two paladins are lying in bed on their sides, facing each other in a kinda-sorta argument. It started with their nightly routine, Lance blow drying his hair after a shower and Keith making himself comfortable on the bed.

“Are you done yet Lance?” Keith asked as he fluffed pillows to his liking and made room for Lance.

“Gimme like 5 more minutes, babe,” he replied, “I want to put my face mask on.”

Keith frowned, “No, don’t do that. It’ll take longer for you to come to bed and you’ll taste like nasty face juice when I kiss you.”

Lance chuckled, “Fine. Would you miss this pretty face that much?” He poked his head in the bedroom from the bathroom to see Keith on his back stretching like a cat. His limbs flopped down so that he looked like a plank of wood.

“Nah. I’d just miss someone to kick off the bed,” Keith smiled smugly and closed his eyes in satisfaction with his response.

Lance scoffed and walked over to their bed. He turned off the bedside lamp and turned to Keith.

“Rude.”

He poked his outstretched armpit and chuckled as Keith quickly curled up in a ball and let out a giggle.

Lance lifted the covers and sidled up to Keith, curling an arm around his waist to bring the other close to him.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Keith grinned and ignored the faint blush on his cheeks, cupping Lance’s cheek and rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin.

“You’re beautiful.”

Lance arched an eyebrow, “I said it first.”

“I said it second.

Lance grinned and propped himself up on his elbow, "So this is how it’s gonna be, huh? I made you blush.”

Keith smirked and followed suit, leaning towards Lance, “ l made room for you on the bed.”

“We do that every night.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have tonight.”

“You’re mean.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

This time Lance blushed.

“Oh yeah? Well, you’re so beautiful.”

“You’re beautifuller.”

“Guess what? You’re beautifullest! Can’t go higher now, can you?”

Keith shrugged and grabbed Lance’s face with both hands. He brought his face to his lips, never breaking eye contact. Lance’s eyes were startled, but he willed himself not to close his eyes and melt into Keith’s touch.

He glared at Keith and continue to stare into his eyes. Keith caught on to Lance’s silent challenge and stared as well.

Did both forget they were still kissing?

Both continued to stare and “kiss”. Lance shifted a bit, craving a real kiss now.

“Mm mmbbmm mmm mbmm,” Lance whined into Keith’s lips (which translates to I wanna kiss you).

Keith merely shrugged and winked, feeling confident he would win this “argument”. But Lance won’t stand for that.

He licked Keith’s mouth.

Keith pulled away in disgust and surprise, “Lance!”

Lance grinned and pulled Keith to his chest, nestling his nose in his hair.

“I win.”

Keith rested his chin on Lance’s sternum and pretended to glare. Lance pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

“Well, I love you so so much!”

“And I love you so so so much!”

Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, here's a kiss <3


End file.
